The Deadmines
by ewonhemer
Summary: A group of adventures venture to Westfall in hopes of clearing the Deadmines. Some go for gold, while some search to rediscover a path long lost to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

A lone man sits in his darkened chamber, eyeing his daggers with weary eyes. His mind slowly wanders to the past. There was a time in which he had served them. He had thought of it as his duty, and under his careful leadership, the devastated capital had been recreated into a new city, a city that surpassed even the past capital's might and glory in its prime. But after that incident… After that treachery… He narrows his eyes in rage and disgust. Slowly, he sheathes his left dagger and holds his right dagger up, as if to examine his blade in the nonexistent light. He reaches for his whetstone, and places it on the small table in front of him. Slowly, he places the blade of his dagger on it… and swipes it across. Sparks fly from the blade, faintly illuminating the dark room as the rough stone grinds away at the shrieking blade's edge. As he sharpens his trusted dagger, he hears another sound beside the screech of his blade. Footsteps. He pauses as they gradually get closer, the creaking of the old wooden deck getting louder and louder. The creaking pauses, and is replaced with a brief flurry of knocks on his door, and the creak of the door as it opens. He glances upwards as bright light fills the room from the doorway.

"Interesting… What could possibly justify you disturbing me in my private quarters?"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir," mutters a masked man in the doorway, his voice quivering in fear. How could he keep his composure, when in the audience of this man? Sitting in front of him is Edwin VanCleef, leader of the Defias Brotherhood. Clad in dark purple garbs, his obsidian eyes peer at the masked man from under his trademark crimson bandanna. "It's just… I think you should come see this. There seem to be intruders in the Deadmines."

"…How far in are they?" asks VanCleef. He slowly stands up, sliding the dagger in his right hand into its sheath.

"They've made it past the Goblin Foundry, sir." The masked man replies, stepping sideways as VanCleef walks by, his boots gliding across the wooden floor.

"I see… Mr Smite," VanCleef says. A dark furred Tauren melts out from the shadows.

"Yes sir?" Mr. Smite replies.

"See that our…. Ah, visitors, are properly welcomed aboard the ship."

"With pleasure sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Horses galloped through the dirt streets of Sentinel Hill, leaving neigh but dust in their wake.

"Could you say that again? I think I heard you wrong," replied the innkeeper.

With determination in his voice, Ballador repeated, "We're heading for Moonbrook."

The innkeeper grabbed two blocks of hard cheese and a flask of Melon Juice and shoved it into a brown sack. "The Defias have ruled over that town for years, I would suggest you turn around and choose another heading." He tied up the sack and gave the adventures a look down, "That'll be 2 silver pieces."

Ballador reached into a small silk purse tied to the side of his trousers, bringing forth two gleaming pieces of silver stamped with an imperial lion which were set on the counter. "We've come to in hopes of collecting the reward for reclaiming the Deadmines and removing the Defias from Westfall." The innkeeper looked at the three travelers who were positioned in front of him. The one who had purchased the goods and presumed to be their leader was human; his armor was of leather which seemed cracked and frayed at the seams. In regards to his bastard sword, it was a magnificent blade with elegant illustrations, but not an edge seemed to exist on the blade. The two which glared up at him he guessed to be dwarves from Ironforge. One was young and had a luscious brown beard which flowed from his mouth to knees, his armor was in more disrepair than the humans was. On his chest the mail seemed to have been slashed, leaving his right most side exposed. The older was clean shaven and wore an inscribed purple garb which flowed down to his feet. A briarwood staff protruded from his back. The old dwarf moved from the three and sat down at a table, where he was accompanied by two others. The first was blue of skin and wore a buckler on his back which was larger than the table. He sat down piously, a rune glowing from his forehead. To his right was a woman of purple skin. Her moon white hair flowed down from her head and settled on her plump breasts. She was dressed in white and light blue robes which seemed to glow. As she sat, she leaned a white staff against the table.

The innkeeper turned back to the human and said," I don't want to feel responsible for you dying out there, so let me give you some advice and a gift." He then reached under the counter and pulled out a glass vial which contained a red liquid. "Drink this when you are on the verge of death and it will save you," the innkeeper said while packing it into the sack, which was then handed to the human," I will not attempt to stop you, but I do suggest that you go to the smithy and repair your armor, your weapons look like they need it." Ballador thanked the innkeeper and his group headed out the door.

As Ballador rode closer, the tattered steeple of the Moonbrook chapel broke the crest of the mangled hill, the sun glazing the tip, revealing the planks of missing wood. Its bare dirt streets appeared deserted, save for the paltry amount of villagers and beggars who were caked with more dirt than the road. Their arrival had not gone unnoticed. The penetrating gaze of wandering eyes sent chills down the group's spines. They studied their every movement as if calculating the perfect moment to strike. A man dressed in tattered old garbs approached the group. His hands trembled as they neared. "A copper for a starving man."

Ballador tossed the coin to the man; as the beggar cradled the coin light seemed to flood into the man. "May the Light Bless you," Ballador preached.

"And unto you sir," said the beggar full of thanks.

"What can you tell us of the Deadmines," inquired Ballador.

The beggars eyes opened wide," what do you seek in such a place?"

"I wish to rid it of the evil which festers inside."

The beggar shifted uneasily," I bid you turn around sir and save the lives of your comrades."

"I have a duty to Stormwind and my faith to restore this place. With or without your help we will venture forth," his eyes filled with stubbornness.

The beggar pointed to a deserted house down the street. The windows had been barred and the roof, patched with foreign planks of wood. Except for the two men standing at the door, nothing about the house stood out in the town. "You will find the entrance to the Deadmines below," the beggar sighed.

"Thank you for your help," said Ballador while dismounting his steed.

The nightelf glanced at the human, "what should we do with our horses?"

"Hand 'em over to the wee-beggar, Tyara," shouted the elderly dwarf. He turned to the beggar and said," we'll pay you once we return and if we die, they are yours."

"Thank you for your faith master dwarf," said the beggar.

Tyara shot a look at the dwarf and hissed," You know how much I love that pony Raurosl!"

The travelers unsheathed their weapons and started down the road. "Light bless you in your quest!" yelled the beggar.

Splirt!

Ballador pulled his blade out of the chest of the bandit and cleaned it in the dirt. "Bronn!" yelled Ballador.

The brown haired dwarf poked his head out from around the corner of the tunnel. "Aye?"

"How does it look down that path?"

"A patrol of bandits a ways down the tunnel, but nothing we can't handle, "Bronn said with a shrug.

That must be the way to the entrance of the Defias base thought Ballador.

A draenei came running from the other tunnel. "What is it Rúmil," asked Ballador.

The draenei caught his breath and muttered," There's undead in this tunnel."

Ballador shifted uneasily. His mind wandered to Andorhal. What that monster did was unforgivable. The Paladin's eyes began glowed with hate. As he unsheathed his sword, it began to glow with a holy aura; he started down the tunnel.

"Follow him Tyara," whispered Rauros. The nightelf rushed after him chanting protective blessings under her breath. Enraged yells and murderous spell echoed from the depths of the tunnel.

Bronn eyed the elderly dwarf and asked, "what just happened?" Rauros looked back," you should ask him yourself."

Bronn heard footsteps and looked up from his lying position. He twisted over to his right to grab his axe, but when he looked back, it was Ballador and Tyara limping from the mouth of the tunnel. Tyara helped sit Ballador down in the midst of the group. "Sorry lads, it took longer than I thought," whimpered Ballador. He was glazed with an unholy mix of sweat and corpse dust. Dried blood spotted his tabard, probably his own, thought Bronn. A look of exhaustion had taken hold of his face as he set his head down to rest. Tyara looked no better. Her white and light blue robe which once illuminate with holy light seemed to have faded, as if the tunnel had disconnected her from the light in some way.

"We'll let you two catch your breath," said Rauros

As Ballador and Tyara rested their heads, Bronn set to making a fire, a torch could only do so much in these mines. Bronn took his flint and tinder and began to scratch towards the pile of twigs, time after time but to no avail. Then Bronn hears a snap. He grabs his axe and twirls around, but he sees nothing. After double checking, he sits back down to notice that the fire is lit. It's no mystery to him who had done this. He looks angrily at Rauros and says, "I could have done that myself."

"I'm sure ye could have I was just helping you along the way"

The fire had been reduced to a pile of glowing embers, hot to the touch and pleasant to behold. Ballador began to shift in his sleep, turning from right to left several times while whimpering ever so slightly under his breath. Finally he awake and sat himself up, pushing against the damp tunnel wall. He reached to the sack that was bought at Sentinel Hill and opens it, revealing its contents; the hard cheese, Melon Juice, potion, and a tattered brown book with gold embroidery. He sets aside the sack but keeps the book in his right hand then begins to read. As the cantation ended, a light flowed down the length of his body. When the light had fled, his clothes had been cleansed of the corpse dust and blood which has once polluted the brilliant light blue tabard with silver hand which had long been forgotten. Even his sword gleamed with cleanliness. He looks over to see Tyara lying on her side facing towards him but still in a state of deep slumber. Her sweat-caked hair drooped over her face and her chest. Her face had a look of pure exhaustion. It was harder for her to recover, thought Ballador, then again, she was not use to the strains of a battle with the undead; a battle that not only drains your strength but your faith. He picked up the tome again and began to cast the same spell on her. As the light flowed down her, her features began to change. Her sweat-caked hair was now smooth as silk and flowed from her head, resting gently on her curvaceous hips. Her eyes opened, the exhaustion leaving no traces behind. She sat up and looked around, noticing that she was the last to be ready and that everyone was looking at her. She redden," I think we should start moving," she said full of embarrassment.

Ballador nodded," Let's pack up and head out."

Rauros eyed the large iron buckle door; it shone in the light of the braziers which paired at its front. The frame too was made from similar material. The series of steam pipes around the door led for answers of the locking mechanism. Then Rauros noticed a figure to his right, an ogre stood next to the door. His body was toned and muscular arms that were able to wield the large stone hammer which was grouped in his right hand. Rauros hurried back and told Ballador what he had seen.

Ballador thought to himself for a second and then asked, "was there anyone besides the ogre there?"

"Yes, two ogre guards by the tunnel opening, but they seemed less intelligent than their leader."

"Ok," Ballador motioned for the rest of the group to come closer. "Rauros, and Tyara, you will stay at our rear, so as to stay out of imminent danger. We can't be sure what to expect. This seems too simple to me. Bronn you will get the two ogres' attention, their leader wouldn't risk going through the tunnel and being led into an ambush. Rúmil and I will provide attacking support; just make sure they don't try to specifically engage either of us. Once we are done with those two we will engage the leader. We'll use the same formation, but this time Rúmil and I will attempt to attack from his back whilst you hold his focus. Hopefully that will give us the combative advantage. Tyara," He looked directly at her," focus on the injuries of Bronn and Rúmil, Rauros should be out of danger and I can take care of myself." The group unsheathed their weapons and proceeded down the tunnel corridor.

As they turned the corner the two ogres became visible. Bronn went out from cover and yelled ""Ah'll rip off yer scalp an' use it as a coaster fer' me drink!" The two ogres took the bait and followed. Both of the ogres were focusing on Bronn as Rúmil and I attacked them with blade and hammer and Rauros with magical missiles from after.

After a few minutes the two ogres succumbed to their injuries. As the final blow was struck a voice yelled from further along the tunnel, "VanCleef pay big for your heads!" This seemed to frighten Tyara. But nonetheless she and the others followed behind Bronn into the room. The ogre stood before the iron doors." If you seek to enter the Defias hideout you must first go through me." The ogre charged at Bronn and brought his hammer down, with unbelievable speed. Bronn brought his shield up, but the blow moved him back a few steps. However, his shield, as sturdy as it was, was not phased at all. Rúmil and Ballador moved in behind and began to attack. Ballador hacked and slashed at the back of the ogre, attempting to cause the most damage possible. Rúmil's mace enchanted with fire pummeled the orgre's side. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. He screamed in scorching pain and retreated closer to the fall; almost stepping on Ballador. "Smash!" yelled the giant ogre. He heaved his heavy hammer into the air and brought it down on Bronn. Again his shield was up, but the force injured his arm. Bronn retreated a few steps back. The ogre noticed this and turned his attention towards Ballador. Tyara hastily prayed to Elune to heal Bronn so that he could take the focus off of Ballador. Yet, time was of the essence as the Paladin was protecting himself from an onslaught of attacks. The ogre's flurry of attacks brought him closer and closer to the wall. As Ballador was stepping backwards, he tripped and fell flat on his back. The ogre looked and Ballador and said," me smash tiny human." As the hammer plummeted from the sky Ballador's mind rushed in hopes of saving himself. Then the hammer hit its mark. The group looked back to see what had happened to their leader. The ogre stepped back a step in shock. Ballador began to stand up. However, he was shrouded in light and seemed to be completely undamaged. Unlike before, it was now Ballador who was unleashing a flurry of bladed attacks upon the ogre. The ogre in complete surprise began hustling backwards, not paying attention to his surroundings. Bronn had returned from his healing and hacked behind the ogre's knee. The ogre fell to his knees. Ballador lifted up his sword and chopped off the ogres head. The body slumped over itself as the head rolled to Ballador's foot.


End file.
